


beat the clock

by thunderylee



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: FujiKita do seven minutes in heaven, because their lives are hard.





	beat the clock

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“You have the messiest closet I have ever—”

Fujigaya is interrupted by the wall hitting his back, knocking something off the top shelf of Kitayama’s closet that clatters over to the side, but Kitayama clearly does not have a single fuck to give aside from the obvious one right in front of him.

“What was that line in 3D Girl again?” Kitayama asks, standing entirely too close, and once again Fujigaya laments someone so short being stronger than him. “You’ll make me come in three seconds?”

“You wish,” Fujigaya replies. It’s not the best comeback, but he’s highly distracted with Kitayama’s lips on his collarbone and quick fingers on his belt.

Kitayama shoves one hand into Fujigaya’s pants and the other into his hair. “We only have seven minutes—move your ass.”

A hot, eager mouth crushes against Fujigaya’s and the only thing he can do is respond, all of the fight seeping out of him with each demanding flick of both Kitayama’s tongue and wrist. For as lazy as he is, Kitayama can be damn persistent when there’s an orgasm in it for him; he kisses Fujigaya so hard that he can’t think anymore, just hold on to Kitayama’s shoulders as Kitayama urges him out of one leg of his pants and boxers.

“Speaking of your ass,” Kitayama murmurs against his lips, “I’ll be taking it this time.”

“Oh, you will, will you?” Fujigaya challenges, but it’s a weak argument being as he’s already falling apart from Kitayama’s ravishing. “You can’t hold me up against the wall.”

“Wanna bet?” Kitayama replies, lifting Fujigaya clear off the floor and pinning him to the wall with most of his body. “Don’t worry, I know you have filming tomorrow. I won’t do it too hard…unless you want me to.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Fujigaya says sarcastically, his body arching traitorously as Kitayama pokes a slick finger between his legs. “Mitsu—”

“Shh,” Kitayama whispers, and it’s more comforting than reprimanding as he pulls Fujigaya back into his mouth, swallowing his uncontrollable whines as Kitayama stretches him. He’s going fast but not very deep, slipping in a second when Fujigaya wraps his bare leg around Kitayama’s waist and digs his heel into Kitayama’s ass to pull him closer.

Fujigaya’s whole body jerks when Kitayama finds his spot, chuckling rather smugly as he presses against it enough to have Fujigaya tossing his head back. He nearly bangs it against the wall, moaning loud enough for the entire building to hear, but Kitayama doesn’t seem to be bothered by it as he makes no effort to stop.

“I don’t know why you pretend you’re a top when you love this so much,” Kitayama mutters into his throat, mouthing Fujigaya’s constantly-jumping Adam’s apple and rendering him incapable of protesting, not that he has much of a case right now. “Just let yourself enjoy it—it’ll be better for both of us.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Fujigaya gets out, and Kitayama pries one of Fujigaya’s hands off of his shoulder to press a tube into his palm.

“You do it,” Kitayama whispers. “I want to feel your hands on me before I go inside you.”

“Stop talking like that,” Fujigaya hisses, his breath leaving him in a rush at the low register of Kitayama’s voice and the filthy words he’s saying.

“I think you mean ‘don’t stop’,” Kitayama says facetiously, and Fujigaya’s hands shake as he squeezes the tube because the bastard is _right_. “You can’t fool me, Taisuke. I could probably get you off with just my voice if we had long enough.”

The thought alone has Fujigaya rushing to touch him, coating Kitayama’s cock with lube as he strokes it from base to tip, and the deep groan Kitayama lets out into his throat has his hips bucking on their own. Kitayama has three fingers inside him now, pushing them in and out so fast it’s driving Fujigaya crazy, and he thumbs the head of Kitayama’s cock just the way he likes it to move things along.

“I’m good, Mitsu,” Fujigaya says, holding on tighter as Kitayama’s touch leaves him and his body presses closer. “Come on—we don’t have time to fuck around.”

“Interesting choice of words,” Kitayama replies, and they both scoff a laugh that gets cut short as Kitayama balances Fujigaya between the wall and his person, entering him with both hands firm on Fujigaya’s ass. It’s too much too soon, but Fujigaya endures it and takes out his tension on Kitayama’s back, scrunching his shirt in both fists and clawing Kitayama’s skin through the fabric. “Let me know when I can move.”

“Go, go, go,” Fujigaya tells him, gasping into Kitayama’s hair as Kitayama uses what feels like his entire body weight to thrust Fujigaya against the wall over and over again. “ _Mitsu_.”

Kitayama just moans, his lips all over Fujigaya’s neck like he can’t control it, pressing harsh breaths and strained noises into his skin as his speed increases. “Okay?”

“Yes, fuck, just do it,” Fujigaya replies, moderately annoyed as he pushes back as much as he can in this position. “Harder.”

“Yeah?” Kitayama would sound amused if his voice wasn’t half air and half sex. “You feel so good inside, Taisuke. I’m going to fuck you into the wall.”

“Please,” Fujigaya says shamelessly, his body arching again when Kitayama yanks him forward by the ass to hit him at just the right angle. A sharp cry tears from Fujigaya’s lungs and all he can do is hold on as Kitayama pounds him with enough force to send more things falling from the shelf in his closet.

“You better,” Kitayama gasps, and Fujigaya struggles to follow as his hands twist Kitayama’s shirt that’s soaked with sweat. “Catch up. Fast.”

It takes the last of his coherent brain power, but Fujigaya manages to detach a hand from Kitayama’s back and wrap it around his cock, rock hard and aching. He wastes no time fisting himself, his palm still lubricated from before and getting him there faster. “Mitsu, I’m gonna—”

Kitayama’s groan is loud enough to echo in Fujigaya’s head as he squishes Fujigaya against the wall even more and pulses deep inside him. Fujigaya follows instantly, coming over his fingers and moaning into Kitayama’s mouth that blindly finds his as he tries to remember how knees work.

On the other side of the door, the timer dings, and the smirk Fujigaya feels against his lips matches his own. Kitayama has to help him back into his pants because coordination just isn’t happening, but the impressed looks on the younger four’s faces when they walk out of the closet obviously post-coital is worth Fujigaya’s temporary paralysis.

“ _How_?” Nikaido almost yells, looking dumbfounded. “The fastest Kenpi and I have done it is fifteen minutes.”

Miyata snorts. “It takes me fifteen minutes to get Tama-chan to roll over.”

“I keep telling you just to do it that way,” Tamamori tells him with an eye roll, “but you insist on looking at my _face_.”

“It’s simple, kids,” Fujigaya tells them, taking a haughty stance despite being unable to stand on his own. “The secret? Is no feelings.”

Kitayama nods. “Feelings slow you down. They make you want to be gentle and loving and shit.”

They punch knuckles, then Kitayama shoves Fujigaya over to Yokoo and returns to his closet, pulling his shirt off on the way.

“I think everything on my shelves fell down,” he calls back to them.

“I’m surprised the _ceiling fan_ didn’t fall down,” Yokoo grumbles, pretending to look put out about being Fujigaya’s new crutch. “I thought he was going to fuck you clear through the wall.”

“Definitely wouldn’t be getting his deposit back then,” Fujigaya points out. “Hey, don’t you have your dresser in your closet?”

“Yes?” Yokoo answers, raising an eyebrow. “It’s a walk-in.”

“Excellent,” Fujigaya replies, grinning with more than just orgasmic bliss, “because the only thing to do with a new record is break it.”


End file.
